Nos braços de um anjo
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Castiel vela o sono de Dean...


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa em algum momento de procura de Dean por Sam. Lugar comum na última temporada, eu sei. Fica a critério de vocês. Entrei numa onda de devaneios... Ainda mais lendo essas coisas que a Thata escreve sobre Castiel... Ai-ai.

3. Beta: Thata Martins

**Algumas palavras:**

Leiam e divirtam-se. E, não custa nada, vai... deixem reviews... Gosto muito e agradeço de coração. hehe.

Bjks

_**Galatea Glax, agosto de 2009**_

-------------------------------------------------castielxdean--------------------------------------------------------

_Totalmente dedicada a minha beta, Thata Martins, que é apaixonada pelo Castiel. Além do Dean, é claro._

In The Arms Of The Angel - Sarah Mclachlan *

Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lines  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it doesn't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

------------------------------------------------------castielxdean---------------------------------------------------------

Ele estava sentado no chão, encostado à parede. Tinha uma perna encolhida junto ao corpo e a outra esticada à sua frente. Na mão sobre a perna esticada tinha a arma; na outra, apoiada sobre o joelho, uma garrafa de cerveja. Havia perdido a conta de quantas cervejas bebera. Mas, mesmo assim, de tempos em tempos, ele levava a cerveja até a boca e bebia um gole.

Seus olhos denunciavam o quão distante ele estava daquele quarto de hotel.

Seus pensamentos vagueavam em memórias longínquas, em tempos estranhamente mais felizes.

À sua frente viu seu pai sentado em uma cadeira, segurando Sam por baixo dos braços. O bebê que Sammy era batia os pezinhos, na ânsia de se livrar das mãos paternas, ainda protetoras. John abaixou a criança lentamente até chão, mas ele acabou caindo sentado. Sammy fez cara de choro, mas Dean havia corrido até o bebê e o ajudado levantar.

Crianças podem ser felizes com tão pouco...

Dean levantou os olhos para o pai. Ele era um homem tão alto, tão grande. Era o protetor. Seu herói. Mas fazia pouco tempo que dentro de seu coraçãozinho de menino havia nascido um sentimento novo: temor. Queria muito voar de novo naqueles braços, mas tinha medo de pedir. Temor de ter o pedido negado.

Samuel gorgulhou algo com nítido prazer. Seu irmão mais velho desceu um pouquinho o corpo para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sammy! Sammy! – Ele cantou como aprendera com a mãe.

Dean correu para o outro lado do quarto e bateu palmas, palmas pequenas para tamanha responsabilidade, chamando a atenção da outra criança.

- Vem, Sammy! Vamos brincar! – Dean pegou um chocalho. Algo colorido e barulhento. Acenou com ele para o mais novo.

O bebê estava em pé todo aquele tempo. Ao ver o brinquedo que o irmão acenava sorriu, mostrando uma gengiva sem dentes ainda.

E então aconteceu. Com uma perninha atrás da outra, ele deu pelo menos uns três ou quatro passos antes de cair sentado de novo.

Dean riu. Sammy fez cara de choro de novo e levantou os braços gorduchos em direção a Dean. A boquinha tremeu, enquanto ele balbuciava dengoso o nome do irmão.

- Diannn...

- Papai, Sammy andou! Sammy andou! – Dean ficou pulando em torno do irmão, enquanto John o observava com um pequeno sorriso distante no rosto. Ele olhou para o que tinha em sua frente – seu diário, onde escrevia com fúria – e depois se voltou para os filhos.

- Vamos lá, Dean. Isso merece uma comemoração – disse tristemente.

O Dean adulto há muito não retornava àquela cena. Quando criança não havia entendido, mas agora era muito claro. O olhar que John estampara quando Samuel andara era saudade pura. Era óbvio que ele estava pensando em Mary.

O Winchester sentiu pena de seu pai. A pena cresceu e se estendeu a si próprio, a Sam e até mesmo sua mãe. Ele poderia, sem qualquer problema, afogar-se num mar de comiseração.

O líquido dourado desceu com suavidade por sua garganta.

O sabor era bom, a temperatura era adequada.

Era bom beber.

Se não estivesse tão cansado do mundo, talvez saísse e pegasse alguém para colocar sua vida sexual em dia.

Mas até isso, algo do qual gostava tanto e em que era tão bom, parecia enfadonho naquele momento. Um desperdício de energia.

Onde Samuel estaria? Onde aquele cabeça dura poderia estar? Tinha uma boa ideia. Sabia como aquele idiota pensava. Havia ensinado muita coisa ao não tão pequeno Sammy de suas recordações.

Ele destravou a pistola. Queria dar um tiro em Sam. Não para matar, lógico, mas para fazer com que ele sofresse. Mentira. Não suportaria ver seu irmão sofrer.

Mas o tiro o impossibilitaria de ir a qualquer lugar em que fosse se meter em enrascadas.

Dean levou a garrafa mais uma vez aos lábios. Deixou que o restante do líquido enchesse sua boca. Ele saboreou o gosto amargo e engoliu.

Ultimamente as coisas tinham o gosto muito amargo. Amargo demais.

De quem fora o erro? Provavelmente dele mesmo. Sempre fazia algo que acarretava em consequências fora de proporção.

Definitivamente não era bom com gente.

Entendia seu _metiê_. Era um caçador na acepção da palavra.

Mas era um imbecil quando se tratava de gente.

Ele bateu a cabeça na parede, se achando um grande idiota também.

Tinha que pedir desculpas a Sam. Trazê-lo de volta para perto de si. Onde ainda podia ficar de olho nele.

Dean suspirou.

Onde estava o telefone mesmo?

Ele deixou a garrafa de lado e, com o apoio que a mão livre lhe proporcionou, tentou levantar.

Infelizmente ele havia bebido demais e estava relapso, com a coordenação motora prejudicada pelo álcool.

Seu corpo subiu, mas ele se desequilibrou. E na tentativa vã de não cair, ele soltou a arma destravada.

Em alguma outra realidade, a pistola caiu no chão e o tiro certeiro atingiu Dean Winchester, findando sua vida.

Mas nessa, Castiel apanhou a arma antes que ela batesse no piso.

Dean sorriu.

- Cass!!! – O anjo o havia apoiado, ajudando-o a ficar em pé. Dean se jogou em cima dele, num abraço apertado. – Meu anjo!

Dean gargalhou, totalmente bêbado.

Castiel o segurou e, em silêncio, o arrastou para cama. Ao chegar perto da cabeceira, colocou a arma no criado-mudo. Assim Dean a acharia facilmente no dia seguinte.

O anjo deixou o corpo de Dean escorregar para a cama vagarosamente. O rapaz caiu de costas, olhar semicerrado, sobre ela. A visão à sua frente tinha um quê mágico. Castiel estava contra a luz e, mesmo sabendo quem era ali, Dean só podia ver o contorno luminoso do anjo. Sua expressão estava perdida em sombras. Um anjo... Aquilo eram asas? Foi assaltado por lembranças há muito esquecidas. Imagens que bailaram por um momento em sua mente e sumiram pouco depois.

- Ei, Cass? Você vai tirar meus sapatos? – A voz saiu enrolada, mas Castiel entendeu. Dean bateu as pernas como uma criança, chamando atenção para seus pés. Nem em mil anos naquele estado conseguiria tirá-los. Silenciosamente ainda, o anjo foi até os pés de Dean e com habilidade tirou os coturnos marrons. – Cara! Por que você sempre faz isso? Vem cá.

Dean levantou o corpo um pouco e bateu com uma das mãos na beirada da cama.

Castiel tirou o sobretudo e jogou-o em uma cadeira. Depois foi se sentar ao alcance do rapaz loiro.

Dean ia falar algo, mas o pensamento se perdeu na bruma alcoólica que cobria seu cérebro.

- Durma, Dean. Estarei aqui. – a voz suave do Anjo chegou até a consciência do Winchester.

- Tenho que encontrar Sammy, Cass. – Dean fechou os olhos. Era bom ter alguém por perto daquela maneira. Sentia-se deliciosamente protegido.

Castiel estendeu a mão e tocou a face do rapaz. Percorreu com delicadeza o perfil másculo em que o rosto da criança se transformara.

Seus olhos azuis estavam inundados de ternura. Dean era especial para ele. Sempre fora.

- Eu sei, Dean. Você vai encontrar seu irmão. Mas não agora. Apenas durma. Estarei aqui – ele tocou levemente os lábios do homem. – para você.

Numa reação inesperada, Dean levantou o torso e segurou o pulso de Castiel.

- Nos conhecemos há muito tempo, não é, Cass? Eu nunca me lembro de você, mas eu te conheço há anos, não? Desde pequeno? – Uma expressão confusa assomou o rosto sardento.

Castiel emitiu um barulho gorgolejado, muito próximo de uma risada de boca fechada.

- Sim, Dean. Conhecemo-nos desde sua infância. Você sempre soube de mim. Mas não é necessário que você lembre. Sou seu Anjo. Sempre serei. Estou aqui por você e para você. Então – Castiel o empurrou meigamente de volta cama. – apenas durma. Velarei seu sono, amado.

O anjo movimentou o corpo, mudando de posição, sentando-se de costas na cabeceira. A posição formava um ninho para a cabeça do rapaz. Dean se aconchegou a ele, suspirando. Isso era ter um irmão mais velho? Quantas vezes havia feito isso com Sam, quando criança?

Castiel sacudiu a cabeça. Não era por ter ciúmes, não os tinha, mas achava impressionante o amor de Dean. Aquela fonte inesgotável de amor por Sam. Foi surpreendido pelo pensamento subsequente daquela cabecinha loira._"É assim estar nos braços de um anjo? Poderia ficar muito tempo assim. É gostoso. Bom."_ E pela sensação de profundo bem-estar que tomou conta do homem.

Ele acarinhou os cabelos de Dean, satisfeito. Apagou qualquer lembrança que este tivesse do encontro.

Como havia dito, não era necessário que Dean soubesse. O amava e livrá-lo de algumas encrencas, e ter a oportunidade de ficar daquele jeito com ele, era o bastante

Castiel se acomodou, usufruindo do contato com o homem.

Teria aquela noite a mais bela visão que contemplara algum dia.

O sono de Dean Winchester.

**Fim**

--------------------------------------------------------castielxdean---------------------------------------------------------

**Nos braços de um anjo****

Passar todo seu tempo esperando  
Por aquela segunda chance,  
Por uma oportunidade que deixaria tudo bem  
Sempre há um motivo  
Para não se sentir bem o suficiente.  
E é difícil no fim do dia,  
Eu preciso de alguma distração.  
Oh, belo descanso  
A lembrança vaza das minhas veias...  
Deixe-me ficar vazia  
E sem peso e talvez  
Eu encontrarei alguma paz esta noite.

Nos braços de um anjo,  
Voar para longe daqui,  
Deste escuro e frio quarto de hotel  
E da imensidão que você teme.  
Você é arrancado das ruínas  
De seu devaneio silencioso.  
Você está nos braços de um anjo,  
Que você encontre algum conforto lá

Tão cansado de andar na linha,  
E para todo lugar que você se vira  
Existem abutres e ladrões nas suas costas,  
E a tempestade continua se retorcendo.  
Você continua construindo a mentira  
Que você inventa por causa de tudo que você não tem  
Não faz nenhuma diferença  
Escapar uma última vez.  
É mais fácil acreditar nesta doce loucura, oh  
Esta gloriosa tristeza que me deixa de joelhos

Você está nos braços de um anjo.  
Que você encontre algum conforto aí.

* Música tema do filme City of Angels (Cidade dos Anjos), com Meg Ryan e Nicholas Cage. Gosto muito da música, mas prefiro o filme original, que é alemão, de 1987 e se chama Der Himmel ünder Berlin e em bom português, Asas do Desejo. O filme é muito mais profundo e de uma beleza ímpar. Podem jogar no Google e pesquisar. Valeu a pena as três entradas do cinema alternativo que paguei... Ahhh, e o final é totalmente diferente do filme estadunidense. Como deveria ser, aliás. Uma mensagem de amor, não uma punição...

** Tradução da internet. Meu inglês pode ser considerado, gentilmente falando... uma nulidade.


End file.
